Viewers have an ever-increasing selection of media content to choose from, such as television programming, movies, videos, and music that is available for selection and viewing. Given the large volume of the various types of media content to choose from, viewers may want recommendations for movies and television programs provided to them that not only may be of interest, but recommendations that are useful.